Despertar
by Lotte Dot
Summary: Arthur sabia que Gaius, melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, compreendia as ramificações do que ele estava prestes a fazer. O que significaria para Camelot ver o Príncipe Real fugir com o seu criado. Slash.


A fumaça negra era sufocante.

Cobrindo todo o pátio, a nuvem escura parecia anunciar uma tempestade de proporções anormais. Em meio às cinzas que adentravam narinas descobertas e aderiam às roupas e à pele, manchando todos de negro, não se distinguia qualquer pessoa na multidão. Todos observavam os acontecimentos em silêncio tumular. A quietude era quebrada apenas pelas tosses secas e o crepitar das chamas que cresciam.

Ninguém se pronunciara quando o executor subira os degraus do cadafalso com a tocha acesa em uma das mãos. Para Arthur, o silêncio parecia ser a única forma de protesto de que a multidão dispunha naquele momento.

Eventos como aquele não eram raros em Camelot. Contudo, dificilmente os camponeses viam um dos seus – um dos acolhidos pela massa no seio mais íntimo da cidade, aqueles considerados mais inofensivos e adorados pela maioria – ser levado às piras de Uther.

A multidão costumava assistir à queima dos acusados de feitiçaria avidamente, sedenta por sangue, alimentada por um rei ansioso por exercer sua vingança da maneira mais eficaz.

Não naquele dia.

Não com o servo do Príncipe, a quem todos conheciam. A quem ninguém conseguia imputar sequer uma imprecação, quem diria feitiços e encantamentos.

Talvez o silêncio fosse a forma que a multidão encontrara de condenar aquele ato, ou talvez fosse mera confusão.

Não importava para Arthur, que, mesmo com um pano molhado cobrindo sua boca e nariz, ainda podia sentir o cheiro enjoativo de carne queimada, podia sentir as cinzas grudarem-se à sua garganta, misturando-se à saliva que se recusava a descer.

Seus olhos ardiam e lacrimejavam, mas – seu pai não saberia – pelas razões erradas.

Quando enfim conseguiu despregar o olhar da multidão fúnebre, sem conseguir divisar qualquer rosto específico – Gaius, Gwen, _meu Deus_ –, não o surpreendeu que, mesmo em meio àquela noite em pleno meio-dia, pudesse enxergar nitidamente os olhos azuis queimando em meio às chamas altas.

_Arthur. _

A voz já silenciara há muito, mas os gritos ainda pareciam ecoar em seus ouvidos.

_Arthur!_

Olhos azuis que o condenavam e ainda gritavam por socorro, quando Merlin já não podia mais chamar por ele.

_ARTHUR!_

* * *

Ele acordou com um sobressalto, mas, ainda assim, em silêncio. Sua primeira reação foi engolir uma grande golfada de ar limpo e frio, que imediatamente afastou o fantasma das cinzas imaginárias em seus pulmões.

O ar limpo logo acalmou as batidas quase histéricas de seu coração. Podia ouvi-las em seus ouvidos, e, ainda sonolento, perguntou-se como não acordaram Merlin, tamanho o barulho que faziam.

_Merlin._

Tomando cuidado para não movimentar muito o colchão feito de pano puído e palha nova, virou-se lentamente, até ficar deitado de lado, encarando-o. Merlin dormia de bruços, pernas espalhadas sob o lençol fino e mãos escondidas sob o travesseiro preenchido de retalhos e penas de ganso, o único luxo naquela cama. Não podia ver seu rosto, mas a respiração continuava cadenciada, e não demonstrou qualquer sinal de despertar, mesmo quando a palha estalou sob o corpo de Arthur.

Estava melhorando, se Merlin já não acordava junto com ele a cada novo pesadelo que interrompia seu sono.

Ou Arthur simplesmente estava se acostumando – e aprendendo a controlar suas reações ao acordar.

Era melhor daquele jeito. Não havia necessidade de duas pessoas cansadas depois de uma noite mal dormida. Podia carregar aquele fardo sozinho.

Dando continuidade à rotina de suas noites, Arthur correu uma de suas mãos grandes e calejadas pelas costas pálidas, começando entre os ombros e descendo lentamente, afastando o lençol enquanto explorava montanhas e vales de pele alva.

Àquela hora, não podia ver muito sob a pequena fresta de luar que adentrava o cômodo, mas já conhecia todas as cicatrizes finas e longas que se entrecruzavam ao longo de seu caminho, pequenas elevações sob os seus dedos. Elas riscavam um mapa desconhecido nas costas de Merlin e, à luz do dia, eram ainda mais alvas do que a pele que cobriam.

Sua mão estagnou na base das costas de Merlin por alguns instantes, antes de continuar o caminho, afastando ainda mais o lençol até descobrir uma nádega. Descansou ali, permitindo que a pele macia aquecesse seus dedos enrijecidos.

Não demorou para que os pelos começassem a eriçar-se sob o seu toque. Arthur também estremeceu ao sentir um sopro da brisa noturna adentrar o quarto. Beijando o ombro mais próximo, ele puxou o lençol, cobrindo Merlin novamente.

Depois de se certificar de que ele ficaria bem aquecido, Arthur se aproximou mais um pouco do outro homem e descansou o braço livre sobre as costas de Merlin, sua mão tocando gentilmente a cintura coberta pelo lençol, enquanto o outro braço erguia o amontoado de panos sob sua cabeça que lhe servia de travesseiro.

Como se pressentido sua necessidade, mesmo durante o sono, Merlin virou o rosto na sua direção e se aconchegou mais a Arthur, sua respiração quente tocando os lábios do loiro.

Com um suspiro, Arthur beijou a ponta do nariz tão próximo ao seu e se acomodou como pôde. Talvez conseguisse mais algumas curtas horas de sono antes que os galos infernais começassem a cantar.

* * *

_Observou em silêncio, os lábios crispados, enquanto ele era quase arrastado até o centro da cela, naquele dia vazia e reservada especialmente para aquele momento. Não sabia o que tinha sido feito com os prisioneiros que estavam ali ainda naquela manhã._

_Arthur olhou pela pequena janela gradeada que dava para o pátio central do castelo. O sol já quase tocava o horizonte. Seu pai estava sendo cruelmente pontual. Aquilo não o surpreendia, não quando se tratava de acusações de feitiçaria._

_Por breves instantes, perguntou-se o que teria acontecido com o servo que denunciara Merlin, inocentemente acreditando que protegia os interesses do Príncipe. _

_Então, o som da túnica de Merlin sendo rasgada atraiu sua atenção, e Arthur logo esqueceu os olhos arregalados de terror do homem parado à porta de seu quarto, antes de ele desaparecer pelo corredor, com passos apressados que ecoaram nas paredes de pedra e o haviam levado diretamente ao Rei. _

_Merlin já estava nu da cintura para cima, e os guardas agora erguiam e amarravam seus pulsos. Também não o surpreendeu o fato de que veria o rosto de seu criado durante todo o processo, e não as suas costas. Ao seu lado, Uther permanecia silencioso como uma estátua, mas ele sabia como atingir todos os pontos fracos do filho e obviamente o faria._

_Na quietude que antecipava o momento, seu olhar cruzou com o de Merlin, e o garoto ainda teve tempo de lhe oferecer um breve sorriso – pequeno e íntimo, de compreensão e algo que certamente deixaria o Rei horrorizado, se ele se desse ao trabalho de investigar – antes de o primeiro golpe do chicote atingir suas costas._

"_Um."_

_A contagem fria e mecânica do guarda substituiu o som doentio provocado pelo contato entre couro e pele._

_O sol finalmente começava a se por do lado de fora, e os últimos raios de luz pareciam queimar a pele do rosto de Arthur._

_Merlin conseguiu manter o silêncio durante os quatro primeiros golpes. Depois disso, gemidos baixos começaram a escapar dos lábios que ele mordia com violência, crescendo em volume à medida que o guarda continuava a contagem implacável._

_Quando a sétima chicotada enfim conseguiu arrancar um grito de dor de seu criado, Arthur percebeu que tremia tanto quanto ele. Vendo-o começar a soluçar, as lágrimas manchando o rosto pálido quando o guarda contou "oito" friamente, o Príncipe desviou os olhos para a figura imóvel ao seu lado. _

"_Por quê?", a pergunta deixou sua garganta como um soluço. "Se você vai colocar Merlin na pira amanhã, por que está fazendo isso? Não faz sentido."_

_Uther o ignorou até que o guarda finalmente contasse "dez" e todos estivessem imóveis dentro da cela, até mesmo o ar. Até que as únicas coisas que se podiam ouvir eram o choro baixo de Merlin e os sons distantes da cidade._

"_Para você aprender." Olhos frios e, Arthur percebeu pela primeira vez, enlouquecidos miraram-no e o pregaram ao chão. "Essa não é a punição dele. É a sua."_

* * *

Arthur já estava cuidando do telhado quando ouviu as primeiras movimentações de Merlin naquilo que eles chamavam de cozinha, mas apenas se diferenciava do quarto porque ambos eram separados por uma cortina.

O dia estava claro e quente, e já podia sentir que se deitaria com a pele levemente queimada naquela noite. O céu estava tão azul que quase não se viam nuvens, o que tornava difícil de acreditar que, no dia anterior, uma tempestade violenta arrancara pedaços do telhado, fazendo parecer que mais chovera dentro de casa do que fora.

Cautelosamente, Arthur desceu a escada rústica encostada numa das laterais do casebre, e chegou ao chão bem a tempo de encontrar com Merlin, que saía com uma jarra de água fria nas mãos e uma expressão ainda sonolenta. O loiro sorriu e aceitou um copo de bom grado, tomando todo o conteúdo em um único gole, enquanto Merlin coçava um dos olhos, tentando afastar as últimas teias do sono.

Arthur pegou a jarra em seguida e derrubou boa parte da água sobre a própria cabeça, afastando o calor e a sensação desconfortável da pele queimada pelo sol. Merlin o observava com um pequeno sorriso, mas deu um grito curto quando o homem molhado se aproximou dele com um sorriso predador.

"Bom dia", Arthur cumprimentou, quando finalmente conseguiu envolvê-lo e Merlin se deu por vencido, aceitando o abraço molhado.

"Bom dia", ele respondeu, beijando-o rapidamente, antes de encará-lo com um olhar criterioso. Com um muxoxo, ele apontou o que o loiro já sabia: "Seu nariz está vermelho."

Arthur riu.

"É isso que acontece com pessoas que _trabalham_, enquanto outras ficam na sombra, dormindo."

"Me avise quando terminar, acho que eu ainda tenho um pouco de unguento para você usar." Merlin ignorou o comentário, oferecendo um sorriso rápido, que logo amainou, transformando-se em uma expressão preocupada quando as pontas dos seus dedos tocaram a pele frágil sob os olhos de Arthur. "Você sonhou essa noite."

"Não." Ele beijou a ponta do nariz de Merlin, como na noite anterior, ainda que o homem não soubesse. "Eu tive um pesadelo essa noite."

"Arthur…"

"Shh. Vá. Eu preciso terminar o telhado antes que chova de novo, e ainda quero comer hoje. De preferência, antes que o sol se ponha."

Esperou que Merlin tentasse protestar mais uma vez, mas ele apenas suspirou e bateu a mão em seu peito gentilmente.

"Para isso eu preciso que você me solte, Alteza." Ele torceu os lábios. "Você está molhando a minha túnica toda."

Com um sorriso, Arthur beijou seus lábios novamente antes de soltá-lo, deixando que se afastasse. Observou-o até que Merlin tivesse desaparecido dentro de casa, enfim sentindo a insegurança da noite anterior desaparecer por completo, levando consigo o cheiro de cinzas. Inspirando fundo, Arthur parou por alguns instantes para sentir o aroma de terra e grama molhadas, antes de voltar a subir a escada até o telhado.

* * *

_Com todo o cuidado que lhe era possível, Arthur depositou o corpo trêmulo e, naquele momento, aparentemente tão frágil sobre a mesa de madeira. Às suas costas, podia ouvir o som abafado das vestes de Gaius movimentando-se rapidamente e o tilintar dos pequenos recipientes de vidro sendo recolhidos com urgência._

_Quando o médico se aproximou, Arthur fez questão de afastar-se, sabendo que apenas Gaius poderia ajudar Merlin naquele momento. Ignorou o fato de que, pela primeira vez, via as mãos do ancião tremerem ao iniciar o longo trabalho de limpar as costas expostas do paciente._

_Virando o rosto para a entrada, o Príncipe encontrou Leon parado em frente à porta fechada, exatamente onde estivera desde que haviam chegado aos aposentos do médico da corte. O cavaleiro continuava silencioso como um túmulo, mas seus olhos observavam Merlin intensamente, o maxilar contraído. Arthur sabia exatamente o que se passava pela mente do amigo naquele instante, mas ele nunca diria nada._

_O mesmo não poderia ser dito de Gwaine. Arthur suspirou ao lembrar-se do outro cavaleiro._

"_Leon." Os olhos do cavaleiro imediatamente se voltaram para o Príncipe. "Você sabe o que fazer." _

_Assentindo uma única vez, o homem fez uma breve reverência e deixou os aposentos a passos apressados._

"_Gaius, como ele está?" _

"_Eu vou fazer o possível para que ele sobreviva até amanhã, Alteza."_

_Arthur cerrou os dentes diante da resposta fria, mas se recusou a ceder à tentação de defender-se. As palavras do médico não eram uma surpresa, considerando que seu paciente era o mais próximo que já tivera de um filho, e este acabara de ser torturado por um homem que Gaius sempre considerara seu amigo._

"_Essas são as ordens de meu pai, Gaius. Já eu preciso que você garanta que Merlin sobreviva a uma viagem de quatro dias", o loiro respondeu, seu tom de voz baixo e inflexível._

_Pela primeira vez naquela noite, o médico ficou imóvel, e Arthur se reaproximou da mesa ao ver os dedos de Merlin se contraírem por alguns instantes. Para sua surpresa, o garoto apertou sua mão com força quando o Príncipe envolveu os dedos pálidos com os seus. _

"_Quatro dias, Alteza?", Gaius finalmente se pronunciou, ainda sem encará-lo, voltando a limpar as feridas abertas com destreza._

"_Sim. Eu também vou precisar que você me ensine como cuidar dos ferimentos até eles cicatrizarem. E, se você puder ceder uma parte das suas poções para a viagem, eu agradeceria. Apenas o suficiente para os primeiros dias. Quando nós pudermos parar, eu tenho certeza de que posso comprar mais em outra cidade." _

_Pela primeira vez, Gaius ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, perplexo diante do real significado das palavras do Príncipe._

"_Arthur…"_

"_Daqui a uma hora, haverá a troca da guarda, e você vai entregar o corpo coberto de Merlin a Lancelot. Pela manhã, você deverá informar ao rei que o feiticeiro não resistiu aos ferimentos, e Leon será a sua testemunha. Elyan vai garantir que todos vejam um corpo ser atirado nas valas logo que o sol nascer."_

"_E quanto a você? Seu pai vai suspeitar."_

"_Para todo o castelo, Percival e Bors passaram a noite vigiando as portas do meu quarto. Tudo já está organizado para que pareça que eu consegui fugir. Quando meu pai souber, eu já estarei longe o suficiente de Camelot. Eu só preciso de algumas horas de vantagem."_

"_Você não pode sair de Camelot no meio da noite sem que o vejam, Arthur. Os cavalariços vão perceber quando um dos cavalos desaparecer dos estábulos."_

_Arthur sorriu brevemente quando Merlin virou o rosto na sua direção, começando a abrir os olhos. _

"_Gwaine já está me esperando na floresta com um cavalo que eu mandei comprar em outra cidade há dois dias. Eu já garanti que Elyan e Bedivere sejam os responsáveis pela guarda dos portões da cidade essa noite."_

_Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes ao ouvir um gemido baixo de Merlin. Arthur imediatamente o apaziguou, afastando as mechas escuras de cabelo da testa suada do garoto, cujo corpo pálido continuava estendido de bruços sobre a madeira fria, quase imóvel._

"_Arthur—"_

"_Uma hora, Gaius", Arthur o interrompeu, dessa vez encarando o médico intensamente, "é tudo o que eu posso lhe dar. Por favor."_

_Com uma expressão solene e olhos ligeiramente marejados, o homem assentiu e voltou a focar-se no que estava fazendo. O loiro tocou a têmpora de Merlin uma última vez, sentindo a pele quente palpitar sob as pontas de seus dedos, antes de se afastar em direção à porta._

"_Alteza?" O chamado súbito do médico da corte o fez parar. "Quando você vai voltar?"_

_E Arthur sabia que ele não estava se referindo àquela noite. Sabia que Gaius, melhor do que ninguém, compreendia as ramificações do que ele estava prestes a fazer. O que significaria para Camelot ver o Príncipe Real fugir com o seu criado. _

_O loiro deixou os aposentos sem responder à pergunta._

* * *

Dentro do casebre, Merlin retomou a tarefa árdua de recuperar o máximo possível após a chuva do dia anterior, enquanto a comida cozinhava lentamente sobre o fogo. Ajoelhado sobre o chão da madeira, recolhia a palha molhada com dedos engelhados, seus movimentos embalados pelos estalos que vinham do telhado, que indicavam que Arthur voltara ao trabalho.

Depois de três anos, havia algo de reconfortante na rotina, ainda que nunca estivesse completamente relaxado.

Como em todos os dias anteriores àquele, sua magia flutuava inquieta sob a sua pele, à espera. Merlin tinha certeza de que ela nunca ficaria realmente em paz, não após tudo o que já acontecera, e o que provavelmente ainda estava por vir.

Naquele exato momento, podia senti-la quase como uma queimação sob a ponta de seus dedos, então o trabalho manual certamente era um conforto e distração. Ainda usava magia para algumas pequenas – _poucas_ – coisas, mas apenas quando era inevitável. De uma forma geral, preferia evitá-la. E, diante da forma como vinham vivendo, quase não era necessária.

Quando o som de líquido borbulhando penetrou seus pensamentos, Merlin parou o que fazia e voltou a ficar de pé, limpando as mãos na túnica ainda úmida, graças a Arthur.

Foi enquanto remexia o conteúdo da panela desgastada pelo uso que Merlin ergueu os olhos, observando distraidamente, pela pequena e única janela do cômodo, a paisagem já conhecida. E seu olhar imediatamente foi atraído por um ponto distante, mas que parecia se mover rapidamente na sua direção, atravessando a relva que só agora começava a se recuperar do inverno, pintando o mundo de verde novamente e aos poucos.

Obviamente, não era alguém da vila mais próxima. O visitante – fosse quem fosse – vinha pela trilha que descia diretamente da floresta, àquela hora uma mancha verde-escura e enevoada no topo das colinas que cercavam o vale onde viviam. De qualquer forma, a única pessoa da vila que os conhecia o suficiente para visitá-los era Mary, e ainda estava cedo demais para que a menina trouxesse o pão que ela preparava todas as manhãs para os dois "forasteiros", como gentilmente foram apelidados pelos outros moradores da humilde aldeia.

Não demorou até que aquilo que, inicialmente, não passava de uma mancha branca e afastada pudesse ser identificado. O alazão branco era de uma imponência inexistente nos animais franzinos daquela região, mas eram as vestes do cavaleiro que o tornavam inconfundível. O escarlate e o brasão eram uma surpresa após três anos de visitas esporádicas e sigilosas, disfarçadas como meros camponeses buscando abrigo por uma noite. O que só poderia significar uma coisa.

A colher com que vinha mexendo a comida escorregou de seus dedos e estalou contra o metal da panela, mas Merlin não se deu conta. Assim como não percebeu o reflexo dourado no mesmo metal desgastado, pois seus olhos já não estavam mais presos ao presente.

_Música preenchia seus ouvidos. Festejos em todas as esquinas. Crianças correndo e gritando. Mulheres sorrindo, distribuindo flores. Homens observando avidamente o movimento dos cavaleiros. O cortejo direcionava-se lentamente aos portões de um castelo que já vira dias melhores. E, a todo instante, as mesmas palavras se repetiam em um grito uníssono da multidão._

"_O Rei está morto. Vida longa ao Rei!"_

Piscou algumas vezes e balançou a cabeça, afastando a memória fantasma do rugido de um dragão.

"Arthur?", ergueu um pouco a voz para ser ouvido, sem tirar os olhos da figura que continuava a se aproximar. Naqueles três anos, era apenas a segunda vez que via Leon, e na primeira ainda estivera se recuperando da febre, quando ainda era difícil distinguir a realidade das alucinações. Ver o rosto amigo lhe trouxe um calor familiar, e um sorriso, ainda que pequeno e apreensivo, curvou o canto dos lábios de Merlin.

"_Eu estou vendo_", veio a resposta abafada do telhado.

Somente quando o cavaleiro já estava tão próximo que podia ouvir o galope do cavalo sobre a terra molhada, Merlin enfim se movimentou. Com rapidez, apagou o fogo e chegou à porta a tempo de ver Arthur pular os últimos degraus da escada, chegando ao chão com um estrondo abafado. Seus ombros formavam uma linha rígida, mas não havia expressão em seu rosto queimado pelo sol.

O jovem pálido se aproximou e, com um movimento que denotava intimidade, tocou gentilmente a linha definida do maxilar. A reação do loiro foi imediata. Olhos azuis piscaram na sua direção e os lábios cerrados relaxaram, ainda que minimamente. Com um sorriso hesitante, Merlin afastou a franja loira, o único conforto que podia oferecer naquele momento.

"Eu vou cuidar de Penny. Você sabe onde me encontrar."

Por alguns instantes, achou que Arthur fosse protestar, mas ele apenas assentiu, tocando brevemente o rosto de Merlin antes de voltar sua atenção para o visitante.

Com um suspiro, o feiticeiro se afastou em direção ao estábulo improvisado.

* * *

De fato, Arthur o encontrou à beira do rio. Àquela altura, contudo, o sol já havia avançado no céu, iniciando a jornada de volta ao horizonte, e Penny estava solta, perambulando preguiçosamente sobre a relva. Ao som de seus passos, a égua balançou a cabeça na sua direção, mas logo em seguida voltou a atenção para coisas mais importantes, ignorando-o por completo. O loiro sempre dissera que Merlin era uma má influência, até para os animais.

"Parece que eu não vou ter de consertar o telhado, afinal de contas." O tom casual soou forçado aos seus próprios ouvidos.

Por alguns segundos, o homem sentado à sombra de um carvalho não reagiu. Continuou balançando os pés na água corrente, até finalmente dar de ombros.

"Parece que não." Merlin fez uma pausa, longa o suficiente para que Arthur se aproximasse e, retirando as próprias botas, sentasse às suas costas, mergulhando os pés na água fria ao lado dos seus. "Quando nós vamos?"

"Antes do nascer do sol. Deve ser o suficiente para chegar a Camelot ao anoitecer."

"Nós vamos ter que fazer um desvio. Eu preciso recuperar uma coisa antes de voltar", ele sussurrou, enquanto braços fortes o envolviam pela cintura.

Quando, em vez de questioná-lo, Arthur beijou suas costas – logo abaixo da sua nuca –, os músculos de Merlin se enrijeceram, exatamente como o loiro já esperava. A túnica folgada deixava à mostra o início das cicatrizes sobre a pele pálida, exatamente ao alcance de seus lábios. Ignorando-o, Arthur abraçou sua cintura com um pouco mais de força, até o outro homem relaxar novamente.

Merlin nunca ficaria completamente confortável com as cicatrizes – muito mais pelo que elas significavam do que por sua aparência, tinha certeza. Por aquela razão, Arthur fazia questão de tocá-las, beijá-las, todos os dias, não só enquanto o feiticeiro dormia.

"Por que meu pai morre e quem fica chorando pelos cantos é você?", voltou a quebrar o silêncio.

"Porque você é emocionalmente entupido e nunca choraria pelo seu pai. Um de nós dois tem de fazer o trabalho sujo." O sorriso que ele lançou para Arthur sobre o ombro, como sempre, era afetuoso, tirando qualquer censura das palavras.

O loiro suspirou contra a nuca dele, vendo a pele eriçar-se sob o ar quente de sua respiração. Esperou em silêncio.

"Eu sabia que ia acabar." Arthur ergueu uma sobrancelha e, mesmo sem vê-lo, Merlin elaborou. "Eu sabia que esse dia ia chegar, que a gente teria de voltar para Camelot. Mas…", ele hesitou. "Eu torcia que Uther não tivesse de morrer para isso acontecer."

Sentindo Merlin estremecer sob os seus braços, Arthur beijou seu ombro e, trazendo-o mais para perto, aguardou ainda calado. Quando ele continuou, foi em um sussurro, como se o feiticeiro deixasse a critério do Rei se ouviria e reconheceria a confissão, ou se fingiria que nada fora dito.

"É muito egoísta da minha parte dizer que eu não queria que acabasse?" Ele comprimiu uma das mãos de Arthur entre as suas. "Que eu gosto de ter você aqui?"

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo depois daquilo. Merlin já estava praticamente adormecido em seu ombro, a respiração quente e pesada tocando a pele de seu pescoço gentilmente, como dedos fazendo cócegas, quando Arthur beijou uma de suas têmporas e, inclinando-se, sussurrou intimamente em seu ouvido:

"Não, não é egoísta."

* * *

Merlin permaneceu às margens da clareira, enquanto Arthur se aproximava da enorme pedra localizada no centro dela. Após tanto tempo, a folhagem ao redor havia crescido e o musgo, tomado conta, ajudando a esconder o tesouro que fora guardado naquela clareira pelo próprio feiticeiro.

Observou, em absoluto silêncio, enquanto Excalibur finalmente chegava às mãos de seu verdadeiro dono. Quando a espada deixou a pedra com um retinir que ecoou por toda a floresta, Merlin foi preenchido pelos sons e imagens de um futuro que, por tanto tempo, parecera mero sonho.

Quando Arthur adentrasse os portões de Camelot ao amanhecer, seu povo comemoraria o retorno de seu Rei.

Naquele exato momento, contudo, em meio a uma floresta que ainda se recuperava do inverno, com as roupas molhadas e sujas de terra, Merlin presenciava algo mais.

O início da construção de Albion.


End file.
